Une Alternative
by Nergal57
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si, au lieu de confier Harry aux Dursley, Dumbledore avait donné la garde de Harry aux Malefoy ? D'autant plus que le Survivant se révèle être plus puissant que ne l'avait prévu le vieux directeur... HP/DM en relation fraternelle.
1. 1 Le Survivant

Le Survivant

Mr et Mrs Malefoy, qui habitaient en pleine campagne dans un somptueux manoir, étaient connus pour avoir été dans les rangs du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Jamais quiconque n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils puissent se repentir de leurs crimes au point de devenir des citoyens modèles.

Mr Malefoy travaillait au Ministère de la Magie. C'était un homme grand et mince, au long cou et rasé de près. Mrs Malefoy, quant à elle, était de taille moyenne, mince et à la chevelure brune munie d'une frange blonde. Ils avaient un petit garçon prénommé Drago.

Les Malefoy avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient, mis à part un secret qui leur rappelait constamment leurs erreurs du passé. Le soir du 31 juillet 1981, tandis que les Malefoy se laissaient emporter par un sommeil quelque peu agité, un chat sur le mur ne montrait, lui, aucun signe de somnolence. Il restait assis, immobile, comme une statue, fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts le coin du chemin qui menait au portail du manoir des était presque minuit lorsqu'il bougea enfin. Un homme était apparu au coin du chemin que le chat avait surveillait jusque-là. Il était apparu si soudainement et dans un tel bruit de craquement qu'il semblait avoir jailli du sol. La queue du chat frémit et ses yeux se rétrécirent. Il était, grand, mince et très vieux, à en juger par la couleur et la longueur de sa barbe et de ses cheveux qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. Ses yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en forme de demi-lune qui reposaient sur un nez crochu. Cet homme se nommait Albus Dumbledore. Pour une quelconque raison, la vue du chat semblait l'amuser. Il eut un petit rire et murmura :

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Lorsqu'il fut parvenu au portail, il s'assit sur le muret, aussitôt rejoint par le chat.

-C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall, dit-il.

Il tourna la tête pour adresser un sourire au chat mais celui-ci avait disparu. Dumbledore souriait à une femme d'allure sévère avec des lunettes carrées qui avaient exactement la même forme que les motifs autour des yeux du chat. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en un chignon serré et elle avait l'air singulièrement agacé.

-Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? demanda-t-elle.

-Cher professeur, je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir de façon aussi raide.

-Vous aussi vous seriez un peu raide si vous étiez resté assis toute la journée sur un mur de brique. Avez-vous remarqué ? Tout le monde fait la fête. On aurait pu croire qu'ils seraient plus prudents, mais non, pas du tout ! Nous serions dans de beaux draps si, le jour où Vous-Savez-Qui semble avoir disparu, les Moldus s'apercevaient de notre existence.

-Il semble avoir disparu, en effet, assura Dumbledore.

-Même si Vous-Savez-Qui est vraiment parti…

-Professeur, quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que vous ne devrait pas hésiter à prononcer son nom. Je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

-Je sais bien que vous n'en voyez aucune. Après tout, tout le monde sait que vous êtes le seul à jamais avoir fait peur à Vous-Savez-Qui… ou à Voldemort, si vous y tenez.

-Vous me flattez, dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. Voldemort disposait de pouvoirs que je n'ai jamais eu et que je n'aurai jamais.

-C'est juste parce que vous avez trop de noblesse pour en faire usage. Mais est-ce vrai ? On dit que le Lord a tenté de tuer le jeune fils des Potter après avoir assassiner Lily et James. C'est plus qu'étrange… après tout ce qu'il a fait, il n'a pas réussi à supprimer un bambin ? Mais, au nom de Merlin, comment se fait-il que Harry ait pu survivre ?

-On ne le saura peut-être jamais, répondit Dumbledore.

Ce dernier sortit une montre très étrange de sa poche, qu'il consulta.

-Hagrid est en retard, déclara-t-il en la remettant dans sa poche.

-Je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes dans cet endroit précis ?

-Je suis venu confier Harry à Mr et Mrs Malefoy. C'est la seule famille où il peut encore avoir un semblant de sécurité.

-Vous voulez dire… non, ce n'est pas possible ! Pas les Malefoy ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall en se levant d'un bond. Vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille ! Vous oubliez que ce sont les plus fidèles serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui !

-Vous semblez omettre le fait qu'ils aient quitté ses rangs depuis un an pour nous fournir un maximum d'informations concernant le camp de Voldemort en travaillant comme espions. Et nous avons peut-être la possibilité de nous rallier Severus Rogue.

- Rogue ?

-Possible. Il était amoureux de Lily Potter et son assassinat de la part de Voldemort nous offre l'espoir de le voir rallier nos rangs. Mais revenons à Harry. Au sein de la famille Malefoy, il sera à l'abri de sa célébrité, notamment grâce au sombre passé des Malefoy.

-Bien sûr, vous avez entièrement raison. Mais comment va-t-il arriver jusqu'ici ?

-C'est Hagrid qui doit l'amener.

Un grondement sourd brisa le silence de la nuit. Il se transforma en pétarade au-dessus de leur tête et une énorme moto tomba du ciel et atterrit devant eux sur le chemin.

-Hagrid, dit Dumbledore avec soulagement, vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous eu cette moto ?

-Je l'ai emprunté au jeune Sirius Black. Ca y est, je vous l'ai amené.

-Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

-Non, Monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais je me suis débrouillé pour le sortir de là avant que les Moldus ne commencent à s'est endormi quand on survolait Bristol.

Dumbledore et McGonagall se penchèrent vers le tas de couvertures où un bébé dormait profondément. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair était nettement visible sous ses cheveux noir de jais.

-Dumbledore, vous ne pourriez pas… ? demanda McGonagall.

-Surement, mais quelles en seraient les conséquences ? répondit le vieil homme. Je ne veux pas courir ce risque. Donnez-le-moi, Hagrid, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut.

Avec précaution, il déposa Harry devant le portail, sortit une lettre de sa cape, la glissa dans les couvertures puis revint vers les deux autres. Pendant un long moment, tous trois restèrent immobiles, côte à côte, à contempler le petit tas de couvertures.

-Eh bien voilà, dit enfin Dumbledore. Rejoignons les autres, inutile de rester ici.

-Bonne nuit, professeurs, répondit Hagrid d'une voix étouffée.

-A bientôt, j'imagine, déclara le professeur McGonagall à Dumbledore.

Ce dernier acquiesça et, sur ce, transplana aussitôt suivit de la femme loin du manoir dans un craquement sonore et Hagrid monta sur sa moto et décolla pour disparaitre dans la nuit.

Harry Potter se retourna sous ses couvertures sans se réveiller. Il ignorait à quel point il était un être exceptionnel doté de la plus grande puissance magique jamais connue dans le monde des sorciers, à quel point il était déjà célèbre, sans savoir que plusieurs heures plus tard il serait réveillé par Narcissa Malefoy avec une tendresse que personne ne lui connaissait et que dès les premiers instants une profonde amitié et une immense complicité le lierait à Drago Malefoy, devenu son frère d'adoption….


	2. 2 Un Anniversaire pas comme les autres

Un Anniversaire pas comme les autres

Il s'était passé près de dix ans depuis que les Malefoy avait été les nouveaux parents de Harry, mais le domaine n'avait quasiment pas changé. Partout dans le manoir on pouvait voir des portraits de la famille Malefoy. Toutefois, les trois blonds étaient désormais accompagnés d'un petit garçon aux courts cheveux noirs de jais, totalement indiscipliné, et aux yeux verts émeraude aux reflets d'or.

Harry Potter était encore endormi pour le moment mais plus pour très longtemps. En effet, Narcissa Malefoy entra sans bruit dans la vaste pièce et s'assit sur le grand lit majestueux qu'occupait le jeune homme et lui dit d'une voix pleine de tendresse et d'amour :

-Harry ? Harry ?

Harry ouvrit ses yeux avec difficultés et sourit à sa mère adoptive en guise de bonjour. Il adorait ses réveils là.

-Tu te réveille ? reprit Narcissa. Il faut que tu te prépares pour l'anniversaire de Drago. Dobby s'occupe du repas et il t'a amené tes affaires.

L'anniversaire de Drago ! Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Son frère adoptif n'allait jamais lui pardonner, surtout qu'il ne lui avait acheté aucun cadeau. Il se redressa d'un bond et se jeta hors du lit et s'habilla en quadruple vitesse, sous l'œil attendri de Mrs. Malefoy. Sans un mot, sans un geste, il ouvrit les volets, fit son lit et se rua hors de sa chambre, dans laquelle il revint une seconde plus tard en fonçant sur la blonde.

-Cissy ! se lamenta-t-il. J'ai oublié son anniversaire et je n'ai aucun cadeau à lui présenter.

Mr et Mrs Malefoy, qui s'étaient jurés d'être les meilleurs parents possibles pour Harry, lui avaient révélé toute la vérité sur ses origines et son passé. Bien qu'il sache qu'il était un Potter, il considérait Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy comme ses parents et Drago comme son frère. Il recevait énormément de visites de Dumbledore, qu'il considérait comme son grand-père et qui lui enseignait depuis l'âge de quatre ans des sorts que seul l'immense potentiel magique de Harry à cet âge permettait de réaliser. Et, depuis peu, il s'agissait déjà de sorts de niveaux très avancés alors qu'il allait bientôt avoir ses onze ans seulement. Mais il voyait également son parrain, Sirius Black, à raison de trois fois par semaine et qui lui enseignait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir pour devenir un animagus. D'ailleurs, Drago profitait également profitait également de cet enseignement. Mais plus surprenant encore était la complicité qui régnait entre le jeune Potter et Severus Rogue, le parrain de Drago. Ce dernier enseignait à Harry l'art de la légimencie et de l'occlumencie. Mais tout le monde était également surpris du lien qui s'était développé entre le jeune homme et Bellatrix Lestrange, l'ex-mangemort le plus fidèle que Voldemort ait pu compter dans ses rangs avant qu'elle ne rencontre le jeune Potter et ne tombe irrémédiablement sous son charme. Et, de part son ancienne proximité avec le plus grand mage noir qui n'ait jamais existé, elle enseignait à Harry, la Magie Noire et ses plus sombres secrets et interdits.

-Allons, calme-toi Harry, le rassura Narcissa en rigolant affectueusement. Tu sais bien que Drago ne t'en voudra pas avec toutes les leçons que tu as eu ces derniers temps.

En effet, chaque jour, Harry devait s'entraîner cinq heures aux sortilèges de Dumbledore, sept heures à se concentrer respectivement sur l'occlumencie, la légimencie et l'animagus, deux heures à s'entraîner avec Bellatrix à la Magie Noire et une heure au Quidditch pour se défouler et se détendre. A la fin de ces seize heures de travail acharné, il était en général trop fatigué pour faire ou réfléchir à quoique ce soit. Et toutes les vacances étaient à ce rythme. Sinon, durant les périodes de travail scolaire, il n'y passait que neuf heures. Il n'était donc pas surprenant que Harry ait oublié l'anniversaire de Drago.

-T'es sure ? demanda tout de même Harry.

-Mais oui, le lui assura Mrs Malefoy. Allez, viens, il y a des invités qui nous attendent.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au hall d'entrée, ils virent que tout le monde était déjà arrivé : les familles Parkinson, Zabini et Lestrange, Sirius Black, Severus Rogue, Albus Dumbledore et Remus Lupin.

-Potty !s'exclama Bellatrix. Viens voir par là, que je te fasse un gros câlin.

Harry sauta dans les bras de sa tante et l'embrassa chaleureusement. Mais, contre toute attente et surprenant tout le monde, il refusa d'accorder la moindre attention à Rodolphus et amena Bellatrix à l'écart.

-Belle, Dolph' ne m'inspire plus du tout confiance, lui confia-t-il. Son aura est encore plus sombre que noire et tu sais bien que la magie…

-… Ne peut pas mentir, compléta la jeune femme. Ainsi donc, tu arrives enfin à percevoir les auras des autres ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle, les yeux emplis de fierté. Depuis quand ?

-Grâce à Dumby, oui, et ce depuis un mois environ. Il m'a dit hier que j'avais dépassé le niveau ASPIC dans toutes les matières enseignées à Poudlard, n'enorgueillit-t-il.

-Et même dans la pratique de la Magie Noire, lui confia-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. C'est très bien, je suis très fière de toi, P'tit Pôte Potter.

-Merci Belle, sourit-il. Mais rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit sur Rodolphus.

-T'inquiète pas, mon petit Balafré adoré.

Ils se rendirent à la salle de réception, où tous les autres les attendaient.

-Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, déclara Lucius Malefoy, nous pouvons commencer la cérémonie.

-Bon Anniversaire Drago ! s'exclamèrent tous les membres du petit comité.

-Et vu que l'anniversaire de Harry se fera dans quelques jours, nous te souhaitons également, Harry, un très joyeux anniversaire, dit avec émotion Narcissa.

-Hein ? demanda Harry, surpris.

-Chaque famille ici présente a un cadeau pour toi et Drago

-Potty, commença Bellatrix en s'avançant, j'aimerais t'offrir le Grimoire de Mordred.

Elle lui donna alors un très vieux grimoire dont la couverture était de couleur pourpre duquel se dégageait la magie la plus noire que Harry ait jamais vu.

-Comme tu l'as sans doute remarqué, c'est un recueil de Magie Noire, et j'espère que tu sauras en faire bon usage.

-Merci Bella, répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Harry, dit Rogue, comme tu le sais, j'étais l'espion de Voldemort et lors d'une de mes missions, j'ai eu la chance extrême de rencontrer les Elfes Noirs de Môrnul –et d'en revenir vivant soi dit en passant- et ils te passent ce flacon.

Ce flacon, d'après la vue de Harry, dégageait lui aussi de la Magie Noire, mais d'une nature totalement inconnue au jeune garçon. Harry décida de le ranger et de décider plus tard s'il le boirait ou non. Il reçut de ses parents et de son frère une vipère noire, qu'il nomma Niega, de la famille Parkinson un phénix noir et argent qui sortit de son œuf à l'instant même où Harry le prenait en main. C'était le premier phénix qui avait ces couleurs-là de toute l'Histoire du Monde Magique. Harry décida de l'appeler Aether. Dès cet instant, il fut atteint par une fulgurante douleur au niveau du dos qui faillit lui faire perdre connaissance mais il tint bon et, quand la douleur se fut calmée et qu'il eut retiré sa chemise pour que Narcissa consulte l'état de son dos, tous virent avec stupeur un magnifique tatouage de phénix surplombant le haut du dos de Harry, allant du bas de la nuque au milieu du dos en passant par les omoplates. La copie conforme d'Aether. Ce dernier expliqua mentalement au jeune homme que ce tatouage certifiait aux autres que le phénix lui appartenait bien car il ne pouvait pas être falsifié et qu'aucun sort ne permettait de le reproduire, pas même le polynectar. Les Zabini lui offrirent des places pour la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Il ne restait plus que Dumbledore.

-Harry, déclara-t-il, il est temps que tu connaisses l'intégralité de ton héritage.


	3. 3 Un Héritage troublant

**Chapitre 3 :** Un Héritage troublant

_Harry, il est temps que tu connaisse l'intégralité de ton héritage._

Comment ça ? ne comprit pas Harry.

Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé la raison de ton extraordinaire puissance ? demanda Dumbledore. Elle provient de tes ancêtres.

Je ne comprends toujours pas...

Du côté de ta mère, tu descends d'une lignée d'elfes qui sont particulièrement puissants, pour ne pas dire les meilleurs qui existent. Et ce sont ceux-là mêmequi t'ont offertle flacon.

Les Elfes Noirs de Mornùl ? s'écria le jeune sorcier.

En effet, et du côté de ton père, tu descends de lignée directe de quatres des plus grands Mages de l'Histoire...

Les quatre Fondateurs ? s'exclama à nouveau le Survivant.

C'est exact, intervint une voix sifflante que seul Harry, apparemment, put comprendre. Sssalazzzar Ssserpentard, Godric Griffondor, Helga Poufsssouffle et Rowena Ssserdaigle.

Qui a parlé ? demanda Harry.

Quelque chose resserra son étreinte sur son bras ddroit et , baissant les yeux pour chercher la cause de ce phénomène, Harry remarque que son serpent le fixait du regard.

Niega ? interrogea l'enfant.

Le serpent hocha lentement la tête et cette fois la douleur fulgurante qui foudroya Harry fut au niveau de son avant-bras gauche, entre le creux du coude et la face intérieure du poignet. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, bien que celà parut être une éternité au garçon, un tatouage représentant Niega sortant de la bouche d'un crâne était visible à l'emplecement de la douleur. Malheureusement pour lui et ses proches, ce tatouage évoquait bien trop la Marque des Ténèbres présente sur les avants-bras gauches de Severus, Bellatrix, Regulus et Narcissa. Malgré cela, Dumbledore continua ses explications.

Comme a dû te l'expliquer ton serpent, tu descends bel et bien des quatre Fondateurs. Mais cela va encore plus loin car Merlin était l'arrière-grand-père commun à ces quatre illustres Mages, rendu possible car il était marié à Morgane. Godric et Rowena eurent une fille qui se maria et enfanta Cadmus, Ignotus et Antioch Peverell. Le père de ces triplets était le fils de Salazar et Helga. Par la suite, Ignotus donna naissance à la lignée Flamel qui disparut pour donner des siècles plus tard la famille Potter. Cadmus, lui, donna naissance à la famille Gaunt et donc, par extention, à Voldemort lui-même. Or le comble de l'histoire a voulu que la soeur du grand-père paternel de ce célèber Mage Noir ait épousé un des Potter et ait donc, par effet boule de neige, participé à accroitre la puissance magique de la chère et tendre lignée des Potter jusqu'à ton père : James. Ce fut le Mage le plus puissant de sa lignée mais, malheureusement pour lui, le 31 octobre 1981 il perdit sa baguette face à Voldemortcar il ne savait pas maîtriser la magie sans baguette. Cette particularité dont tu dispose te provient des Elfes Noirs de Mornùl grâce à ta mère.

Harry était sidéré. En moins de dix minutes, il venait d'apprendrequ'il descendait du peuple le plus cruel et impitoyable des Elfes mais aussi des quatre Fondateurs et que les plus grands Mages de l'Histoire appartenaitent pour la majorité à sa lignée...

Il va falloir me laisser un peu de temps pour que je digère tout cela... lacha Harry dans un souffle d'incrédibilité.

Bien sur, assura Dumbledore. Mais tu dois savoir que la Magie Elfique ne t'es malheureusement pas accessible mais que ton héritage du sang te permet de ne pas être soumis à la loi des sorciers quant à l'usage de la Magie chez les sorciers de Premier Cycle.

Très bien, souffla Harry encore plus ébahit.

Un long silence suivit cet exposé généalogique, tous comprenant enfin la provenance des talents du jeune homme. Alors que tous étaient sur le point de partir suite à l'heure tardive, le directeur de Poudlard se tourna à nouveau vers Drago et Harry et leur tendit une lettre à chacun.

J'allais oublier, voici vos lettres d'inscription à Poudlard et la liste de fournitures à acheter avant le 1er septembre pour entrer à Poudlard.

Alors que tous les invités furent partis et les Malefoy couchés, Harry tentait désespérément de s'endormir tout en cajolant Aether et Niega mais cela ne suffisait pas à l'empécher de repenser à ses ancêtres. Dorénavant, il allait devoir être encore plus prudent qu'il ne l'était déjà quand il utiliserait sa Magie.


	4. 4 Réponses aux reviews

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Faenlgiec :** Ceci est ma première fic donc j'ignorait ce détail pour l'annotation « HP/DM » mais tu as parfaitement raison : ils ne seront au mieux que des frères l'un envers l'autre. Mais qu'entends-tu par gary sue ? Autre point : peux-tu me dire en quoi Daphné t'intéresse ? Que je puisse adapter ma fic à mes lecteurs au mieux

**Algol D. DarkWalker :** A ce moment de l'histoire, le fait qu'Harry soit powerful est parfaitement calculé et cela jouera plus qu'un rôle dans la syuite des évènements. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cela permettra de montrer le vrai visage de certains personnages de ma fic

**SirMalfoy :** que te dire de plus si ce n'est que je suis content que ma fic te plaise ? comme je l'ai dit au-dessus, l'histoire va évoluer et les masques vont tomber. )

**Détails supplémentaires :** ma fiction n'est pas figée, elle tient compte des reviews et des idées que vous pouvez m'apporter. Toutefois il faut que ces mêmes idées soient cohérentes avec le fil de l'histoire que je me suis fixé. Si tel est le cas, j'en prendrai note et les ferai évoluer pour les intégrer à la trame. Côté couples, je suis ouvert à toute proposition sauf les slashs bien que j'éprouve un immense respect pour les personnes de ce bord. Voili-voilou !


	5. 5 Le Chemin de Traverse

**Merci pour les encouragements et les nombreux conseils que j'ai reçu. Toutefois, je tiens à préciser que je n'oblige personne à lire ma fiction, aussi je vous demanderai des critiques constructives visant à améliorer celle-ci et non de critiquer vertement parce que Harry est trop puissant, que Bella est trop gentille ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Comme je l'ai précisé auparavant, tout est calculé et nécessaire à l'avancée de l'histoire. Sur des notes plus réjouissantes, ce chapitre a passé la barre des 2k mots !**

**Chapitre 4 :** Le Chemin de Traverse

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure. Il savait qu'il faisait jour, mais il préféra garder les yeux fermés. Il entendit alors des coups frrappés à la porte de sa chambre. Résigné, il ouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

Entrez ! répondit-il.

Narcissa passa la tête dans l'entre-baillement de la porte.

Harry, mon chéri, il faut te lever. On doit aller au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter vos fournitures scolaires à toi et Drago. Allez, descends, le petit-déjeuner t'attend Estomac-Sur-Patte.

En se levant, Harry aperçut Aether qui tenait un journal dans le bec. Il éprouvait un tel sentiment de bonheur à la vue de la journée qui s'annonçait qu'il avait l'impression de flotter sur un petit nuage. Il prit le journal que lui tendait son phénix et descendit rejoindre sa famille adoptive. A la fin du repas, Lucius se leva et fit une déclaration.

On ferait bien d'y aller, les enfants. On a beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Il faut aller à Londres acheter vos affaires pour l'école.

Mais pa... Lucius, se reprit de justesse Harry, comment on pouvoir acheter tout ça ? Je ne veux pas ruiner la famille pour cela...

Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela mon chéri, sourit Narcissa. Et puis tu as tout à fait le droit d'appeler Lucius « papa »tout comme « maman » pour moi. Nous t'avons élevé comme si tu étais notre fils légitime.

Nous te l'ordonnons même, approuva le patriarche.

Et puis tu sais bien que tu seras toujours mon frangin adoré et ce quoi que tu fasses, lui confia Drago. Je te soutiendrai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

Et pour répondre à ta question, révéla Lucius, sache que tes parents biologiques t'ont légué toue leur fortune. On va donc commencer par aller à Gringotts. Je vous l'accorde, les Gobelins ne sont pas très attirants...

Pour ne pas dire pas du tout, marmonna Drago à son frère adoptif.

Lucius sourit à la moue faite par ses fils et continua à donner ses instructions.

... Mais ne refaîtes opas les mêmes erreurs que Cissy et moi avons faites par le passé. Il faut les respecter avant tout et, si possible, essayer de les comprendre. Et puis, de toute façon, on doit y récupérer la Pierre Philosophale des Flamel pour la donner à Dumbledore. Il souhaite la mettre sous sécurité renforcée.

Après que Drago et Harry aient acquiessé, la famille sortit dans la cour du manoir et transplana. En effet, à la vue du potentiel magique des deux jeunes garçons, les Malefoy avaient mis en place des protections magiques qui, renforcées par Dumbledore, empéchaient quiconque d'utiliser le moindre moyen de transport magique au sein de la propriété exceptée la Poudre de Cheminette dans le hall d'entrée. Si les Malefoy transpalanèrent avec un craquement sonore, Harry lui n'émit aucun son. Tout ça pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'utilisait pas le transplanage mais une téléportation. Ce type de transplanage discret n'était maîtrisé que par une petite poignée de sorciers sur le continent. Rogue, Bellatrix, Dumbledore et Harry en faisaient partie. Une fois aerrivés au Chemin de Traverse, Narcissa se tourna vers ses fils.

Vous avez toujours votre liste, les garçons ?

Oui maman, répondirent-ils d'une seule voix avant de se regarder et de se sourire l'un à l'autre.

Regardez un peu ce qui vous est demandé, sourit à son tour Mrs Malefoy à la façon dont l'avait appelé Harry, bientôt rejointe par son mari.

**COLLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

**Uniforme**

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

Un chapeau pointu (noir)

Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon)

Une cape d'hiver (noire avec des attaches en argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

**Livres et manuels**

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

_« Le Livre des sorts et enchantements »_ (niveau 1) de Miranda Fauconnette

_« Histoire de la Magie »_ de Bathilda Tourdesac

_« Magie théorique »_ d'Adalbert Lasornette

_« Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants »_ d'Emeric G. Changé

_« Mille herbes et champignons magiques » _ de Phyllida Augirolle

_« Potions magiques »_ d'Arsenius Beaulitron

_« Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques » _ de Norbert Dragonneau

_« Forces obcures : comment s'en protéger » _ de Quentin Jentremble

Harry sortit de sa poche son enveloppe et la lut.

**Fournitures**

Une baguette magique

Un chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

Une boite de fioles en verre ou cristal

Un télescope

Une balance en cuire

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud

**IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**

Ils étaient arrivés à Gringotts. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et allèrent au comptoir principal. Le Gobelin avait une tête de moins que Harry. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins.

Bonjour, dit Lucius au Gobelin. On est venu prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre de Mr Potter.

Vous avez la clé ? demanda le Gobelin.

La voilà, acquiesça Harry en, montrant une minuscule clé en or.

Le Gobelin approuva d'un signe de la tête.

J'ai également une lettre de la part du professeur Dumbledore, reprit poliment Lucius. C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre Vous-Savez-Lequel.

Le Gobelin examina attentivement la nouvelle clé en or que lui tendait Lucius ainsi que la lettre que le professeur Dumbledore lui avait adressé.

Très bien, décléra-t-il, je vais vous faire accompagner dans la Salle des Coffres. Gripsec !

Un autre Gobelin apparut et les conduisit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall. Gripsec les mena dans un étroit passage faiblement éclairé par des torches. Harry, tout comme Drago, fut surpris de ne pas voir de marbre comme dans le hall de réception de la banque magique. Le passage était en pente raide et une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. Gripsec siffla et aussitôt un wagonnet s'approcha dans un bruit de ferraille et s'arréta devant eux avant de les emporter. Après un voyage qui leur sembla durer une éternité durant lequel ils descendirent de plusieurs kilomètres dans la terre et passèrent devant une multitude de dragons, le wagonnet s'arréta devant un grand hall gardé par un féroce dragon. Un Magyar à Pointes... Le plus féroce d'entre eux... Au moins Harry savait que son coffre était bien gardé. Après que Gripsec se soit chargé du Magyar, celui-ci ouvrit la porte de la Chambre-Forte à l'aide de la petite clé que lui avait fourni Harry et indiqua à ce dernier de faire glisser sa main sur la porte. Un panache de fumée s'échappa aussitôt alors que la porte s'ouvrait et, lorsqu'elle se fut dissipée, le jeune homme découvrit avec stupéfaction une succession d'une dizaine de galeries, toutes pleines à craquer de monceaux d'or, d'argent, de bronze, de pierres précieuses, de bijoux et d'artéfacts de haute valeur.

Voici l'héritage de ta lignée, déclara doucement Narcissa à Harry tandis que Lucius et Drago étaient ébahis devant la fortune de Harry qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois.

Harry choisit de prendre cinq cents Gallions puis, après avoir rescellé son coffre, la famille suivit le Gobelin jusqu'au coffre 713 où ils récupérèrent la Pierre Philosophale de Nocilas Flamel. Cela fait, ils ressortirent de la Banque des Sorciers.

On va s'occuper de vos uniformes, indiqua Narcissa une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la banque.

Mrs Guipure les accueillit avec enthousiasme.

C'est pour Poudlard ? J'ai tout ce qu'il vous faut.

La commerçante installa Harry et Drago sur des tabourets et leur fit faire des essais. Après une bonne demi-heure d'essayages, ils ressortirent de la boutique avec plusieurs sachets.

Dray ? l'appela Harry.

Ouais Ray ?

Et si jamais on ne tombait pas à Serpentard ?

T'inquiète pas pour ça, frérot. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, on restera ensemble et unis pour y faire face.

Et puis toutes les Maisons ont de fières et honorables valeurs. Les Griffondor sont courageux, les Poufsouffle sont loyaux, les Serdaigles sont la connaisance de Poudlard et les Serpentard sont rusés, confia Lucius.

Harry leur sourit avec reconnaissance et les suivit chez le libraire Fleury & Bott afin d'acheter leurs manuels scolaires. Ils achetèrent tous les livres demandés par la liste mais égalementde vieux grimoires sur les vielles magies, à savoir l'Arithmancie, la Runomencie et l'Alchimie. La journée passa ainsi dans les magasins jusqu'au moment où il ne leur resta plus que la baguette magique à acheter.

Lorsque Drago et Harry, accompagnés de Lucius et Narcissa, entrèrent dans la boutique d'Ollivander à la suite de leurs parents, une clochette retentit afin de signaler au frabiquant de baguettes l'arrivée de nouveaux clients dans son magasin. Aether sur l'épaule et Niega enroulé autour du bras, Harry contempla la pièce. Son inspection fut interrompue par l'arrivée du vieux sorcier.

Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douceavant de se crisper légèrement en reconnaissant les deux anciens Mangemorts.

Bonjour Mr Ollivander, répondit Lucius avec un sourire navré tandis que Narcissa rougissait de honte à vue d'œil.

Que me vaut la surprise de votre visite ?

Il faudrait aider mes fils à trouver la baguette qui leur convient le mieux, expliqua doucement Narcissa d'une voix cassée par la gêne tout en désignant Harry et Drago.

Ollivander reporta son attention sur les deux jeunes sorciers.

Harry Potter ? s'exclama le vieux fabriquant.

Il y a un problème monsieur ? demanda l'interpelé d'un air blasé.

Vous connaissez ces personnes ?

Bien sur, ce sont eux qui m'ont élevé ! Aussi je les considère comme ma famille.

Evidemment… Veuillez m'excuser jeune Mr Potter, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. Alors, voyons voir…

Il fit des mesures sur le bras de Harry après lui avoir demandé de quelle main il tenait sa baguette, prit sa taille et son poids, des notes étranges sur sa morphologie et mesura le potentiel magique du Survivant. Etrangement, depuis la veille au soir, Harry n'arrivait plus à user de la magie sans baguette, ni de la Magie Noir, ni des notions poussées qu'il avait acquises. Il décida alors qu'il en parlerait à sa marraine adoptive, à savoir Bellatrix.

Mr Potter, intervint Ollivander après quelques démonstrations de Harry, j'aimerai que vous me montriez vos véritables capacités. C'est important pour le choix de votre baguette.

Je ne comprends pas, c'est ce que je fait pourtant… se lamenta Harry.

Hmm… Dans ce cas, je vous propose cette baguette.

Il lui désigna une baguette noire qui émit des ondes encore plus noires que les ténèbres elle-même.

Etrange… murmura le fabriquant de baguettes. Voyez-vous Mr Potter, votre baguette est en bois de houx avec une plume de phénix comme cœur. Or, la particularité de cette baguette réside justement dans son cœur car cette plume a été prélevée sur le même phénix que celle de la baguette de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Sachez, Mr Potter, qu'aucun phénix n'a jamais donné plus d'une unique plume pour la conception des baguettes magiques. Il est donc assuré que vous êtes appelé à faire de grandes choses. Après tout, Vous-Savez-Qui a fait de grandes choses, certes terribles et effrayantes, mais d'une grandeur des plus enviables.

La famille Malefoy, autant les parents et Drago que Harry, furent pétrifiés par une telle révélation. Harry regarda sa baguette avec une crainte non dissimulée tandis qu'Ollivander avait reporté son attention sur Drago, refaisant les mêmes mesures que sur Harry avant de lui proposer une baguette en bois d'épicéa avec comme cœur magique un crin de licorne.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent le Chemin de Traverse, le Soleil avait presque disparu à l'horizon. Durant plusieurs semaines, Harry et Drago apprirent à se familiariser à leur baguette. Harry avait envoyé une lettre à Bellatrix dès qu'il était rentré du Chemin de Traverse en lui expliquant ses problèmes avec la Magie. Celle-ci lui avait promis d'enquêter dans l'ombre afin de résoudre ce problème. Les deux jeunes jouèrent également au Quidditch tous les jours durant plusieurs heures.


	6. 6 Poudlard

**Chapitre 5 :** Poudlard

Le 1er Septembre, Lucius et Narcissa accompagnèrent Harry et Drago à la gare King's Cross. Au moment de passer la barrière magique pour accéder à la voie 93/4, ils furent rejoints par une famille dont tous les membres avaient les cheveux roux.

Mr et Mrs Weasley, lacha de mauvaise grâce Lucius Malefoy.

Lucius, répliqua celui qui semblaitêtre le patriarche d'une voix emplie de méfiance.

Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici, sales Mangemorts ! cracha le plus vieux des étudiants roux.

Percy... commença la mère d'un ton lourd de reproches.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de continuer. La gare était maintenant plongée dans une obscurité inquiétante et une sensation d'oppression pesante les avait saisis. Harry, qui semblait avoir soudainement grandi de plusieurs centimètres, menaçait le-dit Percy de sa baguette.

Comment oses-tu insulter mes parents de la sorte ? murmura Harry d'une voix surchargée de menaces.

Mais de quoi tu te... répliqua Percy, livide de terreur.

La ferme, raclure ! Siffla Harry.

Harry James Sirius Potter ! S'écria Narcissa. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nous vous avons élevé, jeune homme !

Lucius et sa femme était scandalisés des propos tenus par leur fils adoptif.

Viens, Ry, intervint Drago d'une voix apaisante. Ne fais pas attention à lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Fais gaffe à toi, Percy Weasley, le menaça Harry. Veille bien à ce que tu fais et à ce que tu dis. Fais un pas de travers et je te jure que je serai ton pire cauchemar !

La gare se retrouva alors baignée de la lumière du jour et l'atmosphère s'allégea.

Je tiens à m'excuser Mr et Mrs Weasley pour mon excès de colère, s'excusa Harry. Cela ne se reproduira plus... normalement, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure pour le dernier mot en jetant un regard noir à un Percy totalement blème dont le visage ruisselait de larmes et qui avait taché son pantalon.

Les Weasley semblait pétrifiés. Jamais encore on ne leur avait fait une telle démonstration de puissance magique. Et le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'est que l'intégralité de la famille avait l'étrange intuition que cette puissance dégagée n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg et qu'elle en dissimulait une bien plus importante.

CLAC !

Le bruit fit sursauter la famille Weasley au grand complet. Narcissa Malefoy venait d'administrer une giffle magistrale à Harry.

Refais cela encore une seule fois et je te jure que même la magie de tes ancêtres ne saurait te protéger de ma colère ! le sermona-t-elle. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

Oui, Mrs Malefoy. Je jure sur ma lignée que je ne vous ferai plus jamais tord et que cela est arrivé par un malencontreux accident, dit le Survivant sous le regard plus que choqué des Weasley.

Un malencontreux accident ? Cet déflagration de puissance magique ? Ce garçon en était-il encore au stade de la Magie Accidentelle ? Décidément, ce jeune Harry Potter était un véritable mystère...

Non, ne jure pas ! Tu risquerais de le regretter bien plus tôt qu'on ne le pense tous, sourit Narcissa face à l'air étonné de son fils adoptif.

Ce fut au terme de cette charmante discussion que Drago, Harry et les Weasley firent leurs adieux à leurs parents et se dirigèrent vers la barrière, en marchant le plus tranquillement du monde pour Harry et son frère adoptif alors que les Weasley couraient presque.

Le sifflet du Poudlard Express retentit. Le train s'ébranla. Losqu'il prit de la vitesse, Harry et Drago étaient évidemment installés dans le même compartiment et virent le paysage défiler de plus en plus vite sous leurs yeux.

Tu y es allé un peu fort, tout à l'heure, Ry.

Oui, je sais Dray, je sais, soupira le concerné. Mais je serais incapable de te dire comment j'ai réussi à libérer cette puissance. Ça fait un mois que ma puissance semble avoir brutalement chuté. Depuis la fête d'anniversaire, en fait.

Je te parlais pas de ça, crétin ! Je te parle de ta réaction excessive face aux Weasley...

Je déteste tous ceux qui accusent papa et maman à cause de leurs erreurs du passé, l'interrompit Harry.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et les enfants Weasley entrèrent, sauf Percy qui préféra passer son chemin et rejoindre d'autres élèves.

Les places sont libres ? demanda l'un des jumeaux.

Harry et Drago hochèrent la tête de concert et tous prirent place dans le compartiment.

Alors comme ça, tu es Harry Potter ? souffla la fille pleine d'admiration.

Et tu es... ? demanda Drago, prêt à prendre la défense de son frère adoptif contre sa célébrité.

Ginevra Weasley, se présenta-t-elle. Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Ginny. Voici Ronald, dit Ron mon jumeau, Georges et Frederick, alias Fred. Il y a aussi Perceval, ou Percy c'est comme vous voulez. C'est le crétin qui a offensé vos parents.

Ah oui, je vois qui c'est, affirma Harry. Et je m'excuse encore pour ma réaction excessive.

C'est vrai que c'était assez effrayant, approuva Ron. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi le dernier des Potter est avec des Malefoy... sans vouloir t'offenser vieux, ajouta-il précipitamment envers Drago.

T'inquiète, sourit ce dernier. En fait, quand James et Lily ont été assassinés par Voldemort -tout le monde tressaillit à part Ginny et Harry-, mes parents ont demandé à Dumbledore de leur confier Harry.

Pourquoi cela ? demanda l'un des deux jumeaux -Fred ou Georges ?- ayant le soucis de vouloir mieux les connaître. Si je me souviens bien, tes parents étaient des Mangemorts à cette époque, éclaira- t-il en coulant un regard craintif à Harry qui avait déjà adopté une attitude menaçante.

En fait, éclaira celui-ci sombrement, d'après Dumby et Cissy elle était la cousine de mon père. Mais j'ai oublié de vérifier cela quand on a été à Gringotts.

Tu ne fais pas confiance en ta propre famille ? Le taquina Drago.

Bien sur que si, rigola le brun. C'est juste que j'aime le voir de mes propres yeux. En plus, expliqua-t-il aux Weasley plus sérieusement, le directeur nous a dit que les Malefoy travaillaient déjà pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Tu connais peronellement le directeur de Poudlard ? demanda Ron.

Ouais, il était là quand mes parents m'ont expliqué pour Voldynouchet.

Tous, y compris l'impassible Drago Malefoy, explosèrent de rire à l'entente du surnom outrageusement ridicule du plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps.

Vous évoquez le nom de Vous-Savez-Qui comme si... commença Ron une fois le calme à peu près revenu.

… il ne vous faisait pas peur, souffla Ginny admirative.

En plus, vous osez... ajouta Fred.

… tourner son nom au ridicule le plus extrême, finit Georges.

Les jumeaux étaient sidérés devant l'audace scandaleuse des deux frères. C'est pourquoi ils les considérèrent depuis lors comme leurs idoles, comme le prouvaient leurs yeux pétillants.

Ben quoi ? répliqua Drago.

En plus il est en train de nourrir les asticots à l'heure qu'il est, non ? ajouta Harry. Alors pourquoi se priver d'une occasion de rire ?

La fratrie Weasley contempla avec une admiration idolatrice les deux jeunes qui se considéraient comme des frères adoptifs et qui venaient de lacher ces mots comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne frapper à la porte du compartiment. Une fille fit irruption.

Euh... Bonjour... lacha-t-elle timidement. Je m'appelle Hermionne Granger... Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapeau par hasard ? Un élève a perdu le sien...

Désolé, on ne l'a pas vu, s'excusa le Survivant. Je m'appelle Harry Potter, se prpsenta-t-il gentillement pour mettre la jeune fille à l'aise. Voici mon frère adoptif Drago Malefoy et la famillle Weasley. Dans l'ordre, il y a les jumeaux Ginny et Ron puis les autres jumeaux Fred et Georges.

Harry Potter ? s'exclama la jeune fille. Je suis tellement heureuse de te rencontrer ! J'aimerais tant être aussi puissante que toi, dit-elle joyeusement en se perdant dans ses rêves.

Euh... Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur la personne... se défendit Harry sous le sourire amusé de Drago.

Pardon ? intervint Ginny tout aussi interloquée par les paroles du jeune homme que ses frères. Et la petite démonstration que tu nous as faite à King's Cross ? Je n'ai jamais vu Percy aussi effrayé !

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Hermione intéressée, qui lacha enfin Harry du regard alors que Drago tentait de retenir laborieusement un fou rire.

Rien ! répondit aussitôt Harry. C'était un simple accident !

Mon frère ainé qui est encore à Poudlard, Percy, qui est préfet à Gryffondor, a insulté les Malefoy de, je cite, « sales Mangemorts » devant Harry, expliqua Fred avec malice en faisant fît de l'intervention du brun.

Résultat, continua Georges, Harry a menacé Percy avec sa baguette.

S'il n'y avait eu que ça cela aurait été mais il a fait soudain très sombre, Harry semblait avoir grandi de plusieurs centimètres et l'air était devenu si oppressant qu'on peinait à respirer, déglutit Ron avec difficulté.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire pleurer Percy de peur au point qu'il se fasse dessus, finit Ginny avec un sourire épanoui.

C'en fut trop pour Drago qui éclata d'un fou rire des plus bruyants et avec tant d'intensité qu'il s'en tenait les côtes tout en bradissant fièrement une photo de ladite scène.

T'as pris une photo ! rugirent Fred et Georges de bonheur.

Bien sur ! s'exclama Drago en pleurant de rire. C'était beaucoup trop tentant !

D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais vu mes parents aussi effrayés, sauf au temps où Tu-Sais-Qui rodait à chaque coin de rue, confia Fred à Hermione.

Et il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a réussi à vaincre Face de Serpent à l'âge d'un an à peine, conclut Georges. Alors tes « Je ne suis pas si puissant que ça » tu peux te les garder Harry, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil au Survivant.

C'était un accident, je vous dis ! protesta Harry. Je suis incapable de libérer une telle puissance magique !

Pourtant personne avant toi n'avait réussi à repousser un Avada Kedavra... Et personne n'en est encore capable, lacha Drago avec un ton sceptique.

Lui non plus ne comprenait rien à la perte de puissance magique de son frère adoptif.

Vous feriez mieux d'aller vous changer, lacha Harry en regardant le paysage plongé dans la nuit par la fenêtre. Je pense qu'on ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Tous suivirent son conseil et sortirent du compartiment, laissant Drago et Harry seuls. Sachant que son frère était plus doué que lui pour cerner les gens, Drago voulut avoir confirmation de ses impressions sur ces potentiels nouveaux amis.

Que penses-tu d'eux ?

Je sens qu'on peut leur faire confiance sans condition. Par contre je me méfie de ce Percy...

Moi aussi, avoua le blond.

Et tu dirais quoi d'Hermione ? L'interrogea Harry.

Je sens un fort potentiel magique en elle, comme chez Daphné d'ailleurs. Et puis je ne pense pas que le fait qu'elle soit d'origine moldue doive être un frein à notre amitié.

Je suis content de te l'entendre dire, Dray. Il est important qu'on ne fasse pas les même erreurs quer papa et maman. Et je compte bien révolutionner Poudlard et les relations qui y ont existé.

Lorsqu'ils furent changés, Drago et Harry furent rejoints par deux filles, Tracy Davis et Daphné Greengrass. La première était petite, brune et pétillante de joie de vivre. Daphné, elle, était à peu près de la taille d' Harry et avait une belle cheveulure blonde et soyeuse. Harry était la seule personne qu'elle ait jamais autorisé à l'appeler « Daph' ». Elles étaient accompagnées par un garçon noir assez grand, Blaise Zabini. Peu de temps après, leur groupe de cinq accueillit Ron, Ginny et Hermione. Rapidement, tout le monde s'entendit à merveille. C'est alors qu'un garçon plutôt potelé et timide leur demanda s'il pouvait se joindre à eux. Après les présentations, il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait de Neville Londubas. Une fois descendus du train, Hagrid les mena au château. Arrivés au hall d'entrée, le professeur McGonagall prit la relève et les guida jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, tous virent les quatre grandes tables représentant chacune des quatre Maisons de Poudlard et, tout au fond de la salle, la table de professeurs. Vint enfin le moment de la répartition.

Lorsque je vous appellerai, vous mettrez le Choixpeau sur la tête et vous assiérez sur le tabouret, expliqua la professeur McGonagall. Abbot Hannah !

POUFSOUFFLE ! cria le Choixpeau après un court silence.

Bones Susan !

POUFSOUFFLE !

Boot Terry !

SERDAIGLE !

Brockelhurst Mandy !

SERDAIGLE !

Brown Lavande !

GRYFFONDOR !

Bullstrode Millicent !

SERPENTARD !

Les élèves furent ainsi répartis. Tracy fut envoyée à Serpentard et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit appelée.

Granger Hermione !

Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête qu'il s'écria :

SERDAIGLE !

Daphné fut envoyée à Serpentard, Neville rejoignit la table des Lions. Puis ce fut au tour de Drago d'être appelé.

Malefoy Drago !

SERPENTARD !

Nott Théodore !

SERPENTARD !

Patil Padma !

GRYFFONDOR !

Patil Parvati !

GRYFFONDOR !

Potter Harry !

Lorsqu'Harry sortit des rangs, des murmures s'élevèrent au fur et à mesure dans toute la Grande Salle.

Elle a bien dit Harry Potter ?

_**Le**_ Harry Potter ?

Avant que le Choixpeau ne lui tombe debant les yeuxen le plongeant dans le noir absolu, Harry eut le temps de voir les têtes des autres élèves qui se tendaient pour mieux le regarder.

« Hum, ce n'est pas facile... » dit une vois dans la tête du jeune homme. « C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de puissance, beaucoup de courage. D'énormes qualités intellectuelles également. Il y a du talent et... oh ! oh ! Tu es avide de faire tes preuves mon garçon, voilà qui est intéressant... Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? Serdaigle ne te correspond pas si bien que ça car tu as beau être avide de connaissances, tu rechignes à passer tes journées à travailler. Gryffondor te permettrait d'exercer ton courage mais tu ne t'y ferais pas beaucoup de vrais amis. Serpentard, lui, t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur, ça ne fait aucun doute. En plus tu es rusé, loyal, ambitieux et stratège, avec beaucoup de courage... Alors ? »

Harry réfléchit longuement à ces propos et pesa le pour et le contre de chacune des situations possibles et imaginables. Il prit alors sa décision.

SERPENTARD !

Harry entendit le dernier mot résonner dans la Grande Salle. Il ota le Choixpeau et se dirigea, jambes tremblantes d'appréhension à cause de la mauvaise réputation de cette Maison, vers la table des Verts et Argents. Tout le monde le regardait, sidéré. Il avait passé neuf minutes et cinquante-sept secondes sous le Choixpeau. Il venait d'exploser le record précédent de l'Indéterminé tenu par Albus Dulmbledore avec un temps de cinq minutes et quarantes secondes. Un certaiin Tom Jedusor suivait de près le vénérable sorcier avec un délai de cinq minutes et vingt-sept secondes. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'on lui délivrait la plus grande ovation de la soiréeetr que les Serpentards scandaient en cœur « Potter avec nous !». Enfin c'était sutout les Serdaigles et les Serpentards qui l'ovationnaient avec quelques Gryffondors, à savoir Neville, Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges. En effet, Ron et Ginny avaient suivi la tradition familiale en étant répartis à Gryffondor. Blaise Zabini avait rejoint les Serpents.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent été répartis, le professeur McGonagall enroula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau. Albus Dumbledore se leva, le visage rayonnant.

Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais ajouter quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie.

Les plats disposés sur la table débordaient à présent de victuailles : roastbeef, poulet, côtelettes de porc et d'agneau, saucisses, lard, steaks, gratin, pommes de terre sautées, frites, légumes divers et sauces onctueuses. Harry remplit son assiette d'un peu de tout et se mit à manger avec appétit. Tous furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'un fantôme aux yeux vides, au visage émacié et aux vêtements maculés de sang dont les taches avaient des reflets argentés.

Je vous souhaite le bienvenue jeunes gens, dit-il. Je suis le Baron Sanglant, fantôme résident aux cachots de Serpentard. J'espère que vous saurez vous estimer les uns et les autres et que vous resterez avant tout loyaux envers vos amis et votre compte sur vous également pour nous faire gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année. Cela fait six ans que les Poufsouffles l'ont en leur possession et cela nous aiderait singulièrement à rétablir l'honneur de la Maison Serpentard, vilement souillée par Lord Voldemort et ses larbins qui faisaient partie en grande majorité de notre illustre Maison. Lord Salazar Serpentard doit s'en retourner dans sa tombe...

Veuillez excuser mon manque de discression et de tact évident, mais comment avez-vous fait pour être couvert de sang ? demanda Daphné.

Je ne vous en veux pas, Miss Greengrass, la rassura le fantôme. Cela vient du fait que j'ai commis le pire crime possible à cause d'un amour non partagé...

La Dame Grise, n'est-ce pas ? intervint gentillement Harry avec compassion.

Comment... ? voulut savoir le Baron Sanglant, stupéfait.

Il y a une multitude de fantômes dans ce château. Or c'est le seul que vous aillez regardé en disant votre dernière phrase. Cela m'étonnerait que ce soit simplement parce qu'elle est la fille de l'illustre Roxena Serdaigle. Votre regard était d'ailleurs rempli de remords, de tristesse et de dégout envers vous-même, expliqua le Survivant.

Mon frère est extrêment observateur, déclara Drago. Ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est un legimens- et occlumens-né.

Voilà qui est vraiment très intéressant, lacha le fantôme des Serpentards tendis que ses yeux pétillaient pour la première fois. Jeune homme, dit-il en s'adressant à Harry, je sens que nous nous entendrons bien.

Lorsque le fantôme se fut éloigné et que le repas fut terminé, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle.

Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre faim et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore rajouter quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de cette école. Les première année doivent savoir quu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure l'enceinte de ce château. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir... Mr Rusard, notre consierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler que les tours de magie sont interdits dans les couloirs. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur Maison devront prendre contact avec leur capitaine dont le nom sera affiché dans le bureau de Mrs Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Il est pas sérieux là, s'exclama Tracy boudeuse.

Je pense que si, affirma Daphné songeuse. Qu'est-ce qu'en pense notre célèbre observateur infaillible ? Sourit-elle à Harry.

Je suis pas infaillible, Daph' ! rigola le Survivant. Mais je dirais que notre cher Dumby est un sacré manipulateur.

Comment ça ? ne comprit pas Blaise.

Réfléchis, Zab' ! Quel est le meilleur moyen d'amener des personnes où on veut ? Demanda Harry.

En leur en interdisant l'accès, lacha Drago d'un air songeur. Mais qui est-ce que le vieux croulant voudrait piéger ainsi ?

Un ou plusieurs ennemis ? argua Tracy.

Sans savoir pourquoi, à ces mots, Harry porta son regard sur un professeur, dont la tête était enveloppée dans un turban ressentit alors une vive douleur à sa cicatrice et dans son esprit. Jusque là, et ce depuis qu'il était entré dans la Grande Salle, il avait senti une pression à l'orée de son esprit. Très désagréable mais totalement indolore. Heureusement ses talents en occlumancie lui avaient permis de repousser cette attaque, qui continuait encore à cette heure-ci. Mais cette seconde attaque simultanée était des plus douloureuses.

Aïe ! grimaça Harry en portant sa main à sa cicatrice.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Ry ? s'inquiéta Drago.

C'est ma cicatrice... elle m'a lancé quand j'ai regardé le prof au turban...

c'est Quirrell, précisa un Serpentard plus agé qui avait suivi leur conversation. Je suis Marcus Flint, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards.

Harry coula un regard appuyé à Drago, qui comprit que quelque chose de louche régnait dans la Grande Salle. Tout le groupe remarqua alors que les autres élèves finissaient de chanter une continedes plus ridicules sur des airs les plus différents les uns que les autres. Après quoi Dumbledore conclut la sooirée.

Et maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher. Allez, tout le monde dehors !

Harry, Drago, Blaise, Tracy et Daphné suivirent le préfet de leur Maisonpour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Ils descendirent jusqu'aux cachots et s'arrêtèrent devant un mur.c'est alors que le préfet commença ses explications.

Vous voilà devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentards. Pour ouvrir l'accès, il faut poser votre main sur cette portion de mur et dire le mot de passe « Serpensortia ».

Pourquoi poser notre main sur le mur ? demanda un première année.

Le mur analysera votre signature magique, expliqua le préfet. Cela empèche à des personnes ayant pris du polynectar ou volé votre baguette d'entrer par effraction dans notre antre. Quelqu'un veut essayer ?

Moi, lacha Harry.

Il s'avança jusqu'au mur et posa sa main gauche sur ce dernier. Puis il évoqua le mot de passe. C'est alors que le Survivant entendit des hoquets de surprise et que des regards de profond respect et de curosité s'affichèrent sur les visages de ses condisciples.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry qui était perdu.

Euh... Ry ? lacha Drago. Tu es Fourchelangue, tu te rappelle ?

Harry eut alors une réaction que tout le monde aurait pu prévoir. Tout le monde sauf Drago. Et pour cause : Harry était totalement paniqué.

QUOI ?


End file.
